Whatever You Say Dad
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: 4 times that Jim called Pike 'Dad' teasingly, and the one time he meant it. M for language.


**Author: The Wayward Angel  
Story: Whatever You Say Dad  
Word Count: 1,203  
Chapter: 1/1  
Pairings: None  
Warnings: Implied character death, angst, maybe some oocness  
Summary: 4 times that Jim called Pike 'Dad' teasingly, and the one time he meant it.**

**Disclaimer: Star Trek is still not mine. *cries***

_Whatever You Say Dad_

**1. After the **_**Narada**_** Incident**

The first time it happened, Jim was under great stress. He and Spock had just gotten Pike off the _Narada_ and were flying back to the Spacedock. Pike was in the medbay with Dr. McCoy hovering over him worriedly when Jim walked in. The acting Captain was clenching and unclenching his fists, trying not to grit his teeth.

"Captain." Pike said with a nod, his eyes locking with intense baby blues.

Kirk's jaw clenched tightly and he breathed out hard through his nose, "Captain Pike-"

Pike rolled his eyes, "How many times have I told you to call me Chis, Jim?"

"Whatever you say, _Dad_." The young male gritted out. Pike's eyebrow rose. "With all due respect sir, you were really stupid back there. You could have died."

"Aw, you do care." Pike said with a lazy smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Kirk gave him a look that clearly said 'I-am-not-amused-with-you-and-we-will-talk-later'. "We'll talk when you feel better." He said stiffly, about to leave.

"Kirk."

"Sir?"

"Did you call me Dad?"

Kirk stiffened his shoulders and walked away.

_**2. At His Commencement Ceremony**_

Admiral Pike had to admit, Jim Kirk was growing into a fine young man. He'd certainly come a long way from picking fights with drunks in Iowa bars. The boy was smart as a whip withnerves of steel and dead on intuition. He'd make one hell of a Captain.

"I relieve you sir." Sparkling blue eyes lit up with genuine happiness made him crack a bit of a smile.

"I am relieved."

"Thank you, sir." And then, in a voice so low Pike barely made it out, "Thanks Dad."

A part of Pike wondered, albeit briefly, if Jim really did see him as a father since his was dead. No, he decided, the young Captain was just teasing.

_**3. During a Transmission**_

Jim was irritated. He and Spock hadn't been getting along lately -probably because he'd accidently grabbed Spock's arm a few days ago, forgetting the Commander was Vulcan, and, therefore, a touch telepath. After that, Spock had become callous with him and damn near insubordinate.

But since being 'damn near insubordinate' but not 'insubordinate' meant that Jim couldn't write him up he instead commed up him Admiral to vent.

"I mean, really Chris, he's being a complete and total _ass_." Jim growled , pacing in front of the vid screen in his quarters.

"Have you apologised?" Pike replied.

Jim's glare would have been frightening, if Pike hadn't been immune by now, "Of course I did. I can't stand the iciness on the Bridge. It's colder there than Delta Vega. I received 'apologies are illogical' for my efforts."

"Then the only thing you can do is wait."

"Thanks Dad, that's the advice I was looking for." Jim said, rolling his eyes.

"Look kid, you called me. I'm telling you the best course of action. Just leave Spock alone, let him cool off, and it'll all work out."

Jim sighed, "Yeah...somehow I knew that..."

"Chin up Captain, you're doing just fine."

"Thanks Admiral. Kirk out."

_**4. In Front of His Crew**_

They were on the way back to Spacedock from a mission when Pike had hailed them. The Admiral looked absolutely pissed off. Jim grinned.

"What can I do for you, Admiral?" He asked innocently.

Pike bristled, "Your mother and I are not amused*."

"Should I transfer this call to my quarters, sir?" Jim chuckled

"Hell no. I want them to know just how immature you really are." Pike glared. Honestly, if anyone were on the Bridge other than Jim's most trusted personnel he would've moved the call, but since it wasn't...

"I have no idea what you're talking about Dad." Jim grinned stupidly.

"James Tiberus Kirk, I will go get your mother and-"

"Okay, okay. Retract the claws." Jim sighed, "I'll have a friend come over and uninstall the subroutine."

"Damn right you will."

"What did you do, Jim?" Bones asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, you remember how we were on shore leave a bit ago?" Jim bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"What did you do to your poor mother?"

"I may or may not have installed a subroutine into the scanners of my mom's room so when it recognizes a male in her bedroom that's not my brother or me..." Jim paused, "it, well...uh..." Jim flushed red.

Pike glared.

"It sets off an alarm to the 21st century song, Womanizer."

"And it doesn't turn off." Pike growled.

"Stay out of my mom's room then." Jim pouted.

"I live here, James." Came the exasperated reply.

"Momma's boy." Bones snickered.

"Damn right, considering my dad is _dead_."

"Did you call Admiral Pike, Dad?" Uhura finally asked.

Jim flushed and promised the alarm would be shut off shortly.

**+1. On a Mission**

Jim was dying, that he was sure of. They had beamed down onto a primitive planet and were ambushed. Jim had been shot six times with an actual gun, and was slowly starting to black out.

"Jim!" Pike had come along on the mission to help recruit for Starfleet. He pressed his hands to Jim's stomach, trying to stop the bleeding, "Don't you dare die on me, James T, that's an order."

Jim chuckled and coughed up blood, tasting the copper on his tongue. "Whatever you say, Dad."

"Don't talk Kirk. Once ensigns Chekov and Hill take out that scrambler we'll get you back to McCoy."

"Sorry sir, I don't think I'm gonna make it." Jim said softly, "Dad...can I call you Dad?"

"Sure you can son. S'long as you stay awake."

"Tell mom not to be too sad, okay? And Sam too." Jim coughed hard, black around the edge of his vision. "Dad, I'm scared."

"McCoy will fix you up." Pike promised, his eyes terrified.

"Okay," Jim was tired, oh so tired. "Sulu will be promoted to Captain. He'll take care of the _Enterprise_. I'm sure Spock will resign and go to New Vulcan."

"You'll still be Captain, you're not gone yet."

"Don't let Bones drink too much. And keep an eye out for Chekov for me."

"Jim-"

"I'm sorry I wasn't a good son for you. You're my Dad. You have been for a long time. I couldn't ask for a better Dad."

"You were the perfect son James; I will always be proud of you. More than anything. Don't die on me."

"Whatever you say Dad." Jim closed his eyes, "Don't hurt anymore."

"Stay awake Jim. Stay here with me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault."

"Take care of 'em for me. I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, son...Son? James?" Panic. "Jim?! Jim, answer me! That's an order! James!"

But Jim was gone. There was only darkness, and silence.

***I have a headcannon where after the Nero Incident, Jim's mom (Winona) and Pike got married so now Pike is Kirk's stepdad.**


End file.
